Gimme My Diary!
by LawAbidingShota
Summary: Another day at Castle Bleck. Mimi's diary is missing and she suspects Dimentio. You do the math. DiMimi One-Shot


**Okaaay….I might as well take a crack at this fandom o~o; (When I first did this, I was doing it all on computer…then someone tripped over the power cord and then…**_**BAM.**_** It's gone. T_T)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo..and…erm…I guess that's it. **

* * *

Along the gloomy corridors of Castle Bleck, all was quiet. Besides the crackling of the black fire posts that lined the halls, the eerie light emanating from them bouncing off on the walls and creating patterns along the glossy, ebony floors, nothing stirred. It was peaceful, weirdly enough, considering of which all of the worlds were slowly being consumed by a violet hole with no mercy intended. Also the mere fact that this elegant palace was within the whirlpool's depths should have made a difference in the mood. You could look outside of one of the many carefully crafted, large windows in the hallway and witness the destruction taking place on the outside. Despite all of this, however, everything was in its place. It was a slow day in the castle for the minions that resided there for the time being. Earlier, the Count had a meeting with everyone, including the new shady one with the big ego, to give updates. To everyone's displeasure, the foretold heroes of the Light Prognosticus , that their master clearly despised, had nabbed the fourth Pure Heart with ease. Even though just about all four of the minions were eager to go out there and stop them in their tracks, Count Bleck ordered them to stay within the castle's walls. With that, they dispersed to their respected rooms.

The only thing that upset the tranquility of the corridor was a rush of cool air and a small _pop, _echoing for a moment or so. What—who was there now was dressed in a fine poncho of bold yellow and purple. A hat was on top of the figure's head, colored in the same pattern with décor lining it. His mix-matched eyes peered through the smiling, contrasting mask, which the jester took off at once sending it away, revealing a pale face, and a serious one at that. Some of his black and white hair peeked from underneath the outrageous hat that he so proudly wore with the poncho and the black clothing underneath. He looked around to see that no one was present, then set foot onto the ground. Dimentio smiled to himself, with the pleasure of knowing that the heroes might, and will be able to stop the suicidal Count. Everything was going according to plan. His plan, that is. Now he could kick back and relax as he imagined a world of his own, a perfect one, where he was supreme ruler. He waited for the day that the trio that were dimension-hopping would successfully get the seventh Pure Heart so that he could—

"**DIIIIMENTIO!" **

_Oh dear Grambi, what now? _He sighed to himself as the shrill voice echoed through the hallway and the stomping of feet coming closer to him.

"**DIMENTIO, WHERE'D YOU PUT IT, YOU MEANIE!"**

"Put what, my dear Mimi?" Dimentio inquired, jokingly. The truth was, he had no idea what the young girl was speaking of

The shapeshifter stormed over to where the jester was standing, fuming. Her dark green hair was pulled into one side pony-tail with a simple hairband, showing off her bright green face, turning red from rage. This day, she was wearing a light purple long-sleeved , sequined top with a short skirt that was dark purple, underneath were black tights. To complete her outfit, Mimi was wearing brown boots. Apparently, the latest fashions inspired her. Her dark blue eyes narrowed. She just knew that this had to be one of his stupid games.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about, Dimentio!" she growled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"..unfortunately, I don't." he said, bluntly.

"My diary, you doofus!" Mimi stomped, "Where did you put my stupid diary?"

Dimentio laughed, making her even more angry than she already was, "I'm sorry, but I don't have your diary." He brushed off the insult and turned around, going in the opposite direction.

"Yes you do!" Mimi spat, "And I want it back _**NOW!**_"

The jester sighed and rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder, "Mimi, I don't have that diary of yours."

"Yes..You..Do." she muttered, and started to follow him.

"For the last time, I have no idea where it is. I'm as innocent as a—"

"Cut the crap, Dimmy!" she snapped, cutting off his similie, "You DO have it and I know it!"

Dimentio smirked and decided to toy with her, "Well then, if you are so sure that I do posses it, where do you suppose that I would have it right now?" he continued his walk down the hallway.

_I dunno…_Mimi thought to herself, "….it's… probably…IN YOUR HAT!" she tackled the unsuspecting jester, grabbing him by the collar. He jumped in surprise at this.

"Hey-HEY!"

Mimi successfully snatched the hat off of Dimentio's head, exposing his messy hair underneath as he muttered under his breath about being blamed for everything. She looked within it and found nothing.

"CRUD!" she whined.

"Can I have my hat back?"

Mimi then smiled, putting the hat behind her back."Not until you gimme my diary baaaack!" she said in a sing-song voice, resisting the urge to place it on her head.

_Well, he DOES look waaaaay cuter without it…_

Dimentio rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the hat returning to him in its respected place. Mimi's eyes widened and she stomped on the ground again, muffled by the fur lining of her boots.

"You're such a _**CHEATER!"**_

"Is that so, Mimikins?" he said, teasingly.

Mimi couldn't help but to smile at him calling her that, but she still acted angry, "Yeah it's true!"

"Do you want me to prove to you that I don't have it?"

"How are you gonna prove it, huh?"

Dimentio hadn't the slightest clue, so he went to his last resort "..do you want me to help you find it?"

"NO! I WANT MY—wait. You'll help me?" Mimi was dumbfounded. Was he really offering to pitch in and find her precious pink diary? Preposterous! But…awesome!

"...I mean, ah, you obviously want it back." As much as he wanted to finish reminiscing over his plans, he had plenty of time to help the shapeshifter find it. It wouldn't be hard. And, hey! He could have some one-on-one time with Mimi and even see if she—

"OH THANK YOU, DIMMY!" she squealed, hugging him and squeezing him tightly. Dimentio's face was lightly brushed with red at her reaction and the fact that she was holding him closely. Mimi did not want to let go, but she was afraid that her secret may get out quickly..and that Dimentio would get all creeped out.

Mimi quickly released him, "Oh..uuuh…sorry, Dimentio. I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright," he reassured her, now in a lighter mood even more-so.

_Golly! I got scared for a second there.._" So..I guess we should—"

"Search for the diary?"

"Erm. Yeah. Sure..the diary.." Mimi looked to the side, wanting to take Dimentio's hand, but he had already started walking ahead towards one of the many doors.

Dimentio looked behind him as he became airborne again, "Are you planning to join me?"

Mimi smiled, "Well, DUH!" she laughed and joined Dimentio, side by side. He opened the door for her and they both went through.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A certain Green Thunder was laughing hysterically, looking through the context of a certain shape shifter's pink diary reading all of her little secrets…

* * *

***Shot for adding L in a Dimimi fanfic***

**Okay. Not the best, way too cute than I originally intended, I know. It was an impulse :P**

**-TNFG**


End file.
